Blaine-Kurt Relationship
The Kurt-Blaine Relationship, known most commonly as Klaine is the romantic relationship between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. The pair met in Never Been Kissed, when Kurt went to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Kurt and Blaine had instant chemistry and immediately become close friends, Blaine assisting Kurt in his issue with Karofsky's bullying. Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy and joined The Warblers once reaching the peak of his bullying. In Silly Love Songs, Kurt admitted to Blaine that he has feelings for him. After Kurt was rejected, the two remained close friends in the ensuing episodes until Blaine realized he was in love with Kurt in the episode Original Song and kissed him. They are currently together, but now go to separate schools since Kurt transferred back to McKinley. Show your support for this couple, join The Klaine Team. Never Been Kissed Kurt and Blaine first meet while Kurt is spying on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Kurt stops Blaine on the stairwell of Dalton, where students are hurriedly rushing around. He introduces himself and asks what's going on. Blaine informs Kurt that there is an impromptu performance of the Warblers taking place and invites him along. Taking his hand, Blaine leads Kurt, running through the picturesque hallway shortcut to the performance and then sings a solo, seemingly to Kurt, of Katy Perry's ''Teenage Dream''. After coming back another day, Kurt is taken for interrogation by Blaine, who is accompanied by two council members of the Warblers, Wes and David. Kurt ends up tearily confiding about his bullying situation to Blaine, who is sympathetic and admits that he used to be at a school where the teachers did nothing to prevent the bullying that happened to him, which is why he ultimately transferred to Dalton Academy. Blaine confesses he regrets "running away" and encourages Kurt to make a stand against those who try to hurt him, to not give up as he did. Kurt really appreciates Blaine's reaching out to him and it's shown that Blaine texts him with the note "courage". Later, Kurt follows his advice to confront the bully, Dave Karofsky. He discovers that Dave is gay and very much in the closet when he forces a kiss on Kurt. Shocked, Kurt asks for Blaine's help in confronting Dave, who instead shoves Blaine up against the fence and threatens both of them. Kurt defends Blaine by pushing Karofsky away who finally leaves, disgruntled. Later, it is seen that Kurt is rapidly becoming infatuated with Blaine, as proven by the framed picture of Blaine he has in his locker with the word "courage" beneath it. Despite the rivalry between their respective Glee clubs, their friendship blossoms with lightning speed, with Blaine taking on more of a role as a mentor. The Substitute In The Substitute, Kurt and Blaine's friendship has developed to the point where they spend quite a great deal of time together, having dinner and seeing plays. This unfortunately has resulted in Kurt inadvertently alienating himself from his friend Mercedes Jones. Kurt explains to Mercedes that while he's not sure what will or could happen between himself and Blaine, that he doesn't want to lose the friendship that he and Blaine have started and while he hasn't stated it explicitly, it's implied that he is hopeful that something more could come from the relationship. Special Education In Special Education, Blaine and Kurt's relationship is seen from within the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. Kurt feels awkward after having an idea shot down by the Warblers' council and Blaine cheers him up by letting him audition for a solo for Sectionals. Unfortunately, Kurt does not make the cut since he has seemingly tried too hard. Blaine reminds him that Dalton is about fitting in, hence the uniforms. Kurt ends up confiding in Rachel Berry that his panache isn't exactly wanted by the Dalton boys, which implies a tension between Kurt and Blaine. But during their Sectionals performance of Hey, Soul Sister, Blaine is very clearly singing some key parts of the song to Kurt, another possible sign of his romantic interest. Some time after the performance, Kurt texts Blaine worriedly when he thinks the Warblers' bird, Pavarotti, is dying but Blaine informs him that it's only molting and goes into a spiel about the bird's life cycle that can be taken as a metaphor for Kurt's assimilation into Dalton Academy. Blaine also gives Kurt an encouraging pat on the knee after telling him not to forget about choir practice, he stands and leaves Kurt to tend to Pavarotti. Blaine characteristically stays very near Kurt in all their scenes together and Kurt seems relieved when he realizes he's pleasing Blaine. A Very Glee Christmas In'' A Very Glee Christmas, Blaine initiates a conversation with Kurt about a job he got singing at a theme park to help him practice ''Baby, It's Cold Outside, which he has to sing for a fundraiser. Incidentally, it's a duet usually performed by two members of the opposite sex, which Kurt notes. As they sing and dance around the Dalton Academy senior commons, they act out the suggestive and flirty lyrics. As the song ends, Blaine assures Kurt that he sang way better than any girl he's gonna perform it with would. Blaine leaves and Kurt confides in the visiting Mr. Schuester that he and Blaine are just friends even though he wants more, saying, "No, he's just a friend. On the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress," which is likely a reference to his past with Finn. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle At the beginning of the episode we see the Warblers performing[[ Bills, Bills, Bills| Bills, Bills, Bills]]. During this song Blaine sits next to Kurt for a while. Kurt also gives Blaine a few flirtatious looks. Kurt and Blaine then meet with Rachel and Mercedes at The Lima Bean to talk McKinley's football team. They end up going to the game together (and with Burt and Carole).﻿ Silly Love Songs In Silly Love Songs, Blaine tells Kurt of his intention to sing a love song to his crush. Kurt believes that Blaine must have feelings for him and pushes for the public declaration during the following Warblers' council. When the proposal is accepted, Kurt is utterly shocked and disappointed when Blaine tells him that his crush is Jeremiah, an assistant manager at the local Gap store. The Dalton Academy Warblers accompany Blaine to the store to perform a sort of flash mob. Blaine becomes noticeably nervous and attempts to back out, Kurt however stops him and instills confidence in him, despite his disappointment about Blaine's romantic intentions. With the assistance of the Warblers, Blaine serenades Jeremiah with Robin Thicke's When I Get You Alone, a song which sends Kurt into a noticeable swoon. After singing a very suggestive verse, Kurt pouts and makes faces next to a mannequin. Jeremiah is subsequently fired and rebuffs Blaine, who is bewildered and heartbroken. Later in the coffee shop, Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine, who is surprised by this information, having not suspected Kurt's feelings to consist of anything further than friendship. Blaine tells Kurt that he cares for him but is terrible at romance and doesn't want to risk damaging their friendship. However, Kurt does say, "It's just like When Harry Met Sally." and Blaine says, "Don't they get together in the end?". Kurt ignores the question and orders himself and Blaine coffee, so there is some foreshadowing that Kurt and Blaine might somehow get together later. Blame It On The Alcohol In Blame It On The Alcohol, Kurt and Blaine go to Rachel's party at her house with all the other kids in New Directions. While there, Blaine gets drunk while Kurt stays sober because he's still "trying to impress Blaine" (and is possibly afraid of a Bambi-rerun). Later that night, Rachel and Blaine kiss drunk via Spin-the-Bottle and break into Don't You Want Me. Kurt is noticeably disturbed by this. The next morning, Burt walks into Kurt's room and Blaine is waking up in his bed with a hangover. This noticeably shocks Burt and he awkwardly leaves. Later in the episode, Kurt and Blaine are having coffee and Rachel calls Blaine to ask him out on a date. Blaine says yes, which confuses Kurt. Blaine says that it's great that Kurt is completely sure of who he is (that he's gay) but "some of us aren't as lucky" meaning that he doesn't know if he's completely gay or not. Kurt gets angry that Blaine would think he is bisexual and Blaine says that Kurt is treating him similarly to how Karofsky treated Kurt. After their argument, Blaine suddenly leaves. Later, Kurt and Burt talk about Blaine and Rachel and Blaine's "experimenting". Burt mentions that Blaine is not the only one "experimenting" and asks Kurt to apologize for being inappropriate for having a guy spend the night. Kurt apologizes reluctantly after mentioning that they were both fully clothed the entire night; but noticably in the clip he didn't say "nothing happened", either. He says he won't have any more sleepovers with anyone that "might be gay" without asking Burt's permission first. Kurt "just happens" to be in Rachel's neighbourhood at 10pm to help Rachel clean up the mess in her basement from the party the night before. He asks about Rachel's date with Blaine to which she replies it was lovely -- the date consisted of them watching Love Story at the revival theatre and dressing up as the characters from the play, mouthing the dialogue, but not kissing. Kurt mocks her enthusiasm and makes comments about how 'gay' the date was (and, as he insists, as is Blaine). Rachel then bets Kurt that she can kiss Blaine while he is sober and there would still be a spark. At the end of the episode, Kurt and Rachel are waiting for Blaine at the Lima Bean and once Blaine arrives, Rachel rushes up to him and before he can barely greet her, she kisses him. In response, Blaine confirms that he is gay and thanks Rachel for clearing up his confusion. While it is not seen onscreen, Kurt and Blaine eventually resolve their argument. Sexy In this episode, the Warblers perform Animal to Dalton's sister school, Crawford, in order to practice being "sexy" in response to Sue Sylvester's information on the activities of New Directions. During the performance, which features Kurt and Blaine on lead vocals, Kurt makes weird facial expressions and movements that he thinks are "sexy". After the performance, Blaine addresses his misconceptions and proposes that they take the time to practice Kurt's "sexy faces". While Blaine and Kurt are in front of a mirror, Blaine asks Kurt to use his sensual and sultry faces but the face that actually comes out is "uncomfortable". Kurt explains to Blaine that he knows nothing about sex, and Blaine tries to initiate a talk about sex so that Kurt is educated, but Kurt becomes exceedingly nervous and uncomfortable and asks Blaine to leave. Worried, Blaine finds Burt and tells him that he should talk to Kurt about sex, as he thinks that if Burt is waiting until Kurt is ready to talk about sex, the conversation might come too late . A while later, a reluctant Burt goes to an even more reluctant Kurt and although he refuses to listen at first ("La la la la la la!") being very uncomfortable with it, they have "the talk", during which Burt tells Kurt not to just "throw yourself around, like you don't matter 'cause you matter" and to wait until he is ready. Burt gives Kurt, who is now less reluctant but still uncomfortable, pamphlets about "male" sex. Original Song The Warblers open up the episode with Misery, in which Blaine has the lead vocals. Kurt participates in the song, halfheartedly and in an almost bored fashion. After the performance, Blaine senses something is wrong and asks Kurt about it. Attempting to be completely honest without hurting him, a perturbed and jealous Kurt tells Blaine that sometimes he feels they aren't "The Warblers" but "Blaine and the Pips". Blaine realizes that Kurt is right: the Warblers have been relying too heavily on his vocals, and that they will not beat New Directions or win Regionals that way. Later in the episode, the Warblers' bird Pavarotti dies while in Kurt's care. Interrupting the Warblers' Council, a tearful Kurt proposes that he be allowed to sing a song in tribute to their beloved pet, as opposed to them doo-wopping behind Blaine in a medley of all things P!nk, to which they concede. Kurt begins to perform Blackbird by the Beatles, Blaine and the other Warblers joining in for background. During the song, Blaine looks up at Kurt and is awestruck. He finds himself pondering over his view of Kurt and realizing he is in love with him. He stops singing and simply stares at Kurt for the remainder of the song. Later at a Warblers' meeting, Blaine proposes a change for the competition -- to make the lead solo a duet instead with Kurt as his partner, causing Kurt a slight bit of confusion. At first the Warblers are opposed but when Blaine explains that he doesn't want to silence anyone else's voice (referring to Pavarotti), the Warblers agree. and Blaine share the long-awaited kiss before regionals in "Original Song"]]When Blaine interrupts Kurt in asking for his name to be on the audition list, stating that he wants to sing the duet with Kurt, Nick and Jeff glance at each other, smiling, indicating that the Warblers are aware that Blaine is romantically interested in Kurt. Blaine later interrupts Kurt decorating Pavarotti's tiny casket to rehearse their duet for Regionals. Blaine declares that his choice of song for their duet will be Candles by Hey Monday, which impresses Kurt "You're usually so top 40". He tells Kurt that he was looking for a song that was a little more emotional. When Kurt asks why Blaine chose him for his partner, Blaine replies: "Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself: "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"' ''Blaine takes Kurt's hand and continues to speak, while Kurt stares at him, dumb-founded. "''Watching you do Blackbird this week... that was a moment for me - about you. You moved me, Kurt... and this duet would be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine leans in and they share their first kiss. After the initial shock, Kurt reciprocates the kiss. They part, both look happy, breathless and slightly flustered. Blaine smiles and says, "We should practice" to which Kurt impishly replies, "I thought we were". Both boys lunge towards each other for their second, even more passionate kiss. Later on, at regionals, Kurt is nervous about performing in front of a competition audience for the first time as a soloist. Blaine reassures him that he will be wonderful - and that Kurt's nervousness is absolutely adorable "you're adorable". Kurt opens their first number, Candles' and Blaine soon joins in. Both boys sing to each other for most of the song, making the performance more personal. ''Candles receives a standing ovation, Blaine playfully positioning Kurt in the spotlight to allow him to have an individual bow. The Warblers transition into their second song, Raise Your Glass, with Blaine as the lead. In the judges' room, Sister Mary Constance seems to think that Dalton Academy appears to be a gay school (Kurt and Blaine's body language during the song might have contributed to that observation) which immediately wins the disapproval of the conservative politician. In the end, they do not win regionals and it is New Directions, Kurt's old group that moves on. Afterwards, Kurt and Blaine bury Pavarotti in a bedazzled coffin. Blaine asks if it reminds Kurt of his mom’s funeral, and Kurt confesses that it does but the casket was bigger. Kurt also says he is disappointed over their loss, that he really wanted to win. Blaine says "you did win, so did I, we got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?" Blaine smiling, offers his hand to Kurt. Kurt smiles and they walk off holding hands under the tree. A Night of Neglect The Kurt and Blaine storyline isn't really huge in this episode, however there are a few relationship moments. Before the Night of Neglect concert starts, Kurt gives Blaine a tour of his old school. While walking, they run into Brittany and Artie who tell them to hurry up and get a seat in the auditorium. Brittany and Artie thank them; that them coming and supporting is a very cool thing to do. When they walk off, Blaine can tell Kurt misses them and comments on it. A moment later, Karofsky comes and starts making negative gay comments towards Blaine and Kurt. After a few hurtful and derogatory words are exchanged, Blaine becomes angered and shoves Karofsky, who immediately shoves him back, while Kurt stands by calmly. The fight doesn't last long as Santana shows up and threatens Karofsky. Intimidated and bewildered, Karofsky leaves. Later, after intermission, Blaine tells Sandy, who'd been heckling New Directions, that he is a horrible person. Kurt then tells Blaine to calm down by pointing him in the direction of their seats, where they enjoy the rest of the concert together. Born This Way In the beginning Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes and Tina are seen discussing Nationals at the Lima Bean. Blaine and Kurt are sitting very close to each other. When Kurt is asked about New Directions going to New York, Kurt is obviously bitter about the Warblers not moving on the Nationals. They say they miss Kurt and want him back, asking if Kurt could transfer back to McKinley. Blaine answers, saying that if it weren't for Karofsky he would be completely fine with Kurt rejoining New Directions but that he has to be safe. Obviously uncomfortable with Blaine's concern and the tenderness of the conversation, Kurt asks to change the subject. Later, Kurt is called in to the principal's office at McKinley to talk with Karofsky, Mr. Karofsky, Will, Burt and Principal Figgins. Karofsky apologizes and when the two boys are alone, Kurt demands to know what Dave is really up to. Dave confesses that he is helping Santana win Prom Queen by getting him back to McKinley. Kurt believes him and returns on the condition that he and Dave start a PFLAG program at McKinley, to which Dave consents. At McKinley High, just after twelve, Kurt has made the transfer official and is greeted by his fellow New Directions members on the lunchtime steps. Blaine comes to surprise Kurt because he and the Warblers wanted to say goodbye. He casually claims, "I'm sad to see you go but we all know this is something that you really want" and "I'll still get you after school and on the weekends, but these guys won't". He also confirms that Kurt was a great addition to The Warblers and made them a better team. Blaine and the Warblers serenade Somewhere Only We Know to Kurt as his "goodbye song". Blaine passionately looks at Kurt throughout the performance, fighting back emotion and tears. Midway through the song, Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his and they share a loving look. The Warblers all line up to give Kurt a farewell hug each which makes him cry. Blaine becomes teary eyed towards the end of the song. At the song's end, Kurt and Blaine embrace, overcome with emotion. While in each other's arms, Kurt, as if responding to the hug says "I'm never saying goodbye to you". They leave each other's embrace and Kurt is welcomed by his group of friends saying'' "we love you". Blaine lingers, standing alone, and gives Kurt one last happy, teary eyed glance, and leaves McKinley. Blaine and Kurt are not seen together for the rest of the episode. Rumours In Rumours, Rachel and Finn are on a stake-out at Sam's motel to see if Quinn is cheating on Finn with Sam. Instead they see Kurt leaving the motel and touching Sam on the arm comfortingly, leaving them believing that he's cheating on Blaine. Rachel confronts Kurt and asks him why he would betray Blaine. Kurt laughs this off, saying that he missed her insanity. It's then revealed that Sam's family hit a financial low. The truth is that Kurt was only being friendly by donating clothes to Sam and his family in their time of need. It is seen while Rachel is confronting Kurt that Kurt put the picture of Blaine back up in his locker with the words 'COURAGE' still underneath. Prom Queen In Prom Queen, Kurt and Blaine go to Breadstix. Kurt asks for Blaine's hand to hold across the table and proposes that they go to prom together. Blaine is initially reluctant and reveals to Kurt that when he asked the only other gay guy to a Sadie Hawkin's dance at his old school, that three boys "beat the living crap out of us". Kurt tells Blaine that if he is uncomfortable at all, they do not have to go, and suggests seeing a movie instead. Blaine replies, "I'm crazy about you." Kurt looks for an answer and says, "So I'll take that as a yes?" which Blaine confirms. Kurt yelps with glee and grins from ear to ear, unable to hide his happiness. Back at home, Kurt comes down to show Blaine, Finn and Burt the kilt he has made himself for prom. Finn thinks it rocks and calls it "Gay Braveheart". Burt thinks that Kurt should not wear the kilt, because he doesn't want it to be a target for bullies. Blaine, affected by his previous experience, takes an unusually conservative view and agrees with Burt. Kurt tells him that "Prom is about joy, not about fear" and decides that he is going to wear the kilt with or without Blaine's company. At the actual prom, Blaine & Kurt dance towards the stage during ''Friday but avoid slow dancing together during Jar of Hearts when it looks like every other couple seems to be enjoying their intimate moment, possibly so as not to attract attention as Blaine has said earlier. Blaine is next to perform singing ''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You ''with Tina & Brittany as back up to Kurt's direction whilst a fight ensues between Finn and Jesse over Rachel. In a shocking twist, Kurt finds that he has been voted as the Prom Queen with the king being David Karofsky. Kurt, who believed and thought that McKinley students had accepted or at least learned to ignore that fact he's gay, is emotionally hurt after realizing the fact that the students decided to humiliate him secretly by voting using write-in ballots, rather than saying it to his face. Kurt runs out crying, Blaine chasing after him. While in the hallway, Blaine attempts to comfort him, telling him that it was just a "stupid joke". He regains composure and courage with Blaine in the hallway. Blaine tells Kurt that they don't have to go back to the Prom if Kurt doesn't want to. Kurt however tells Blaine that the prom was supposed to be about redemption and that, if he runs, it will only instill a fear of prom in both of them. Adamant that he is not going to let the people who voted him Queen win by thinking they have hurt him, Kurt goes back to get coronated Queen after telling Blaine, "I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they're yelling at me or whispering behind my back. They can't touch me. They can't touch us or what we have." Back at prom, Kurt gets crowned and announces, "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton" after he receives the scepter. Rachel begins applauding, which slowly spreads out amongst the entire student body. Principal Figgins then announces that as per tradition the King and Queen are to dance together. Karofsky gets up and walks with Kurt to the dance floor, during which Kurt suggests that perhaps this is the time for Dave to come out to the school. However, as the music starts, Karofsky finds himself unable to go through with it and rushes off in a huff leaving Kurt on the dance floor by himself. Blaine however steps in like prince charming and asks Kurt if he can have this dance, as Mercedes and Santana sing ''Dancing Queen. ''Blaine and Kurt spend the rest of the night relaxed and happy to be seen firmly together and finish the night with the couple portrait. New York While in New York, Kurt tells Rachel that he and Blaine are planning to move to New York after graduation. After Nationals, when the glee club is back in Ohio, Kurt and Blaine have coffee at the Lima Bean and they talk about Kurt's trip. Kurt continues to explain all the events that happened after Nationals. The whole time Blaine is staring lovingly at Kurt while propping his cheek upon his hand. Kurt smiles at Blaine after recounting what happened and Blaine asks Kurt why he isn't very upset about the loss. Kurt says that even though they lost, the experience of New York was amazing - he went on his first plane ride, had breakfast at Tiffany's, and sang on a Broadway stage. Blaine keeps staring at Kurt and, out of nowhere, tells Kurt he loves him. Kurt, at first, is shocked and surprised at the same time and just stares at Blaine in silence before telling Blaine that he loves him, too, and that he has actually had a pretty good year. Songs Duets *Baby, It's Cold Outside' by Frank Loesser'' in the Season 2 episode'' A Very Glee Christmas'' *﻿'Animal' by Neon Trees in the Season 2 episode Sexy *'Candles '''by Hey Monday'' in the Season 2 episode of Original Song Other songs featuring Blaine and Kurt *'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry in the Season 2 episode Never Been Kissed *[[Hey, Soul Sister|'Hey, Soul Sister']] by Train in the Season 2 episode Special Education *[[Bills, Bills, Bills|'Bills Bills Bills']] by Destiny's Child in Season 2 episode The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle *'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke in Season 2 episode Silly Love Songs *'Silly Love Songs 'by'' Paul McCartney'' in Season 2 episode Silly Love Songs *'Raise Your Glass' by'' P!nk'' in Season 2 episode Original Song *'Misery '''by ''Maroon 5 in Season 2 episode Original Song *[[Misery|'Blackbird']] by The Beatles in Season 2 episode Original Song *[[Somewhere Only We Know|'Somewhere Only We Know']] by Keane in Season 2 episode Born This Way *'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You '''by ''Black Kids in Season 2 episode Prom Queen Notes *On March 15, 2011, the original air date for Original Song, "THEY KISSED" was a trending topic on Twitter. "They" was referring to Kurt and Blaine. *This couple is considered one of the most popular couples in the history of the show. *have been named "one of the most beloved TV couples of the millennium" by Jarett Wieselman of the New York Post. Klaine Fanfictions Feel free to post safe Klaine fanfic sources. Nothing is above PG unless otherwise stated. Dalton by Cp Coulter (fanfiction.net) T Messy by lookninjas (livejournal) Want You To Feel Fine (DELETED SCENE) by lookninjas (livejournal) Learning A New Language by lookninjas (livejournal) PG-13 Unexpected by lookninjas (livejournal) PG-13 We'll All Float On by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T Here With You by soundslikeaplan (fanfiction.net) Swing Sets and Sandboxes by beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) T Through the Eyes of the Observer by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T So I Went And Let You Blow My Mind by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T CtrlADelete by skwirelygirli (fanfiction.net) Love, A Simple Duty by Phantom of a Rose (fanfiction.net) Caught in A Bad Bromance by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T Matching Converse and Ballroom Dancing by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T Man, That Kiss Would Last Foreeeeeever by LaniLaniDuck (fanfiction.net) T Klaine: A Musical Affair by MissMarauder93 (fanfiction.net) T The Curtain Project by To Carve Love On Her Arms (fanfiction.net) T Study Break by beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) I Hate Movie Nights With You by F Elizabeth (fanfiction.net) Silence Speaks Louder Than Words by F Elizabeth (fanfiction.net) T Friends, Family, and Food, Glorious Food by particularly good finder (fanfiction.net) Go The Distance by ARandomFan91 (fanfiction.net) T All Or Nothing by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) T Gallery 2-15-sue-kurt-blaine.png 63763875.jpg Blackbird.png Blaine teenage.jpg Blainekurt.jpg Candless.jpg Gap attack 4.jpg Klainefuneral.jpg KurtBlaineKiss.jpg Kurt blaine hott couple.png Kurt don't cry for me argentina.png Kurt leaning on a mannequin during "Silly Love Songs".png KurtundBlaine3.jpg KurtundBlaine4.jpg NeverBeenKissed2.jpg SOWK.jpg Tumblr lkj4u8O5qy1qgll4ko1 500.png Karofskys kloset-4.png Klaine-1.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533655-1580-891.jpg Klaine-3-glee-19669848-500-637.png Klaine-Glee-2x16-Original-Song-kurt-and-blaine-20221654-1280-720.jpg Klaine-Kiss-3-glee-20164278-500-300 large.jpg Klaine-ew-preview02.jpg Klaine.jpg Klaine164.gif Klaine211022.png Klaine211043.png Klaine2120936.jpg Klaine45.png Klaine567.jpg Klaine7.jpg KlaineKiss34.jpg Klaine and kurt looking for you.jpeg Klaine ew photoshoot by gala000085-d386221.jpg Klaine faces by chadthefab-d3baub8.jpg Klaine kiss12.jpg Klaine kiss 04 by marlislash-d3bwb8q.jpg Klaine love.jpg Klaine wallpaper num2 by mishulka-d38dhc9.png Klainekisssss.jpg Klainelookingforyou.png 49.gif Klaine56.png Kurt89.jpg kurt856.png Kurt678.png tumblr_ldmism0nKs1qfvpu0o1_r1_500.png Kurt67.jpg 002.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg 2n1ruip.jpg 36763.jpg 456.jpg 494px-Klaine by duncancourtneytda-d33c3gu.jpg 559.jpg 565.jpg 63763875.jpg Candless.jpg Chris279.png Gap attack 6 - aftermath.jpg Glee-kurt-blaine 320.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Glee Wallpaper A01 PV 1280.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378761-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378763-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378767-1580-888.jpg 49.gif 24.gif Kurt and blaine.jpg Kurt78.gif Kurt90.jpg KurtBTW.gif kurt879.png KurtSchließfach.png KlaineProm2.jpg Prom89.gif Prom989.gif Prom978.gif Kurt897.gif Prom945.gif promdance.gif Klaine gif by ceejsradx3-d334r82.gif Klaine is here by chadthefab-d32lahg.jpg klaine8796.jpg prom967.png kurtkilt.gif KBPROM.png kbprom2.png GleeFriday01.png GleeFriday39.png GleeFriday24.png th_62.gif|Bunny Blaine and Bird Sam fighting over Kurt klaine-boyfriends.gif klaine-dance2.gif klaine-dance3.gif kl.jpg kl2.gif tumblr_lbop4t52Rj1qdo7fyo1_500.png tumblr_lljyykCBFy1qdlqh0o1_1280.jpg Klaine Love.gif k2.gif k3.gif Videos thumb|300px|right|When Kurt Met Blaine thumb|left|300px|The Kliss!thumb|right|300px|Somewhere Only We Knowthumb|300px|left|"Teenage Dream" thumb|300px|right|"Hey Soul Sister" thumb|300px|left|"Bills, Bills, Bills"thumb|right|300px|"Misery" thumb|300px|left|K&B come around thumb|300px|right|k&b | warm whispersthumb|left|298px Category:Relationships